brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Genevieve Mirren-Carter
Genevieve Mirren-Carter is Charles Boyle's current partner in the series. Together, they adopted a son Nikolaj Boyle. She first appears in Boyle’s Hunch where she is sentenced to ten years in prison for insurance fraud. It is later revealed that she was set up by Dvora who was also in love with her ex-boyfriend, Nick. Throughout the Series Season Three In Boyle’s Hunch, Genevieve and Charles meet at a courthouse and immediately get on, having a lot in common. However, when Charles's tries to get her phone number after she leaves court, it is revealed that she has been sentenced and she is taken away. Charles believes she has been framed and Jake agrees to help him. They speak to Genevieve in jail and she reveals that her ex-boyfriend, Nick could have framed her. Jake and Charles go to investigate but Charles blows their cover after seeing a painting where Nick and Genevieve covered themselves in paint and made love for 24 hours. Jake and Charles take a box of her stuff that Nick kept with them and discover a receipt for a storage locker. They go to the storage locker and find all the stolen art. Charles becomes depressed about Genevieve being guilty but Jake investigates and finds out that the day the receipt came from was also the day that Nick and Genevieve made the painting. Charles goes to get Genevieve out of jail. In Halloween, Part III, Genevieve appears at the end when Charles sets Gina up with Leo. Gina is horrified to find out that Leo is Genevieve's twin brother. In Hostage Situation, Genevieve and Charles reveal that they are trying to have a baby but they need Charles's frozen sperm. After Charles fails to get it back, Genevieve and Charles are seen looking for a sperm donor together. They discover Jake's dad on the site and Charles exclaims excitedly that his child would be Jake's brother. In Bureau, Charles is waiting on a text from Genevieve about their adoption status. Amy asks what happened to their fertility treatments, to which Charles says his sterility is so aggressive that it might have spread to Genevieve. Later, Genevieve calls Charles and Maura Figgis happens to see Genevieve's photo on Charles' cell. Charles is threatened by Maura to put the phone conversation on speakerphone. Genevieve can be heard telling Charles that the adoption papers went through. Season Four In Captain Latvia, Genevieve, along with Nikolaj, visit Charles in the precinct and they relay to Jake that it would be Nikolaj's first Christmas. After Charles gives Nikolaj the replacement gift Jake got him, they hear Scully caroling outside and all four of them listen as the rest of the squad join in. Season Five In Gray Star Mutual, Charles talks to Jake about how he doesn't see his family anymore because of his food truck business. Later in the episode, Adrian Pimento breaks in to Charles and Genevieve's apartment and tells Charles and Jake that he found canisters of turpentine in "Boyle's wife's closet." Charles clarifies to Pimento that the turpentine belongs to Genevieve and that she uses it for her paintings. In Bachelor/ette Party, Jake mentions he made a call to Genevieve after Charles leaves upset from the Bachelor Party. He said she doesn't know where Charles is. Season Six In Hitchcock & Scully, Charles discloses to Jake that they, he and Genevieve, are thinking about adopting again and that they got an email from Nikolaj's brother in Latvia. In The Honeypot, Charles mentions to Amy that he cannot throw away the cocktail napkin from his first date with Genevieve, out from his desk, because he feels joy over it. Personality Genevieve has a similar personality to Charles. Both of them are caring, kind and sometimes overshare a little which can make others uncomfortable. Genevieve is also a foodie and an animal lover as she has three dogs much like Charles. She runs an art gallery which means that she is probably quite artistic as both her brother and ex-boyfriend were artists. Relationships Charles and Genevieve See Charles-Genevieve Relationship Charles and Genevieve are currently dating. They have a very caring relationship which is seen by some as quite strange (due to doing things such as sharing one scarf when Charles "accidentally" forgot his). It is shown that Genevieve and Boyle have a lot in common- they both have dogs, sleep on the floor, and enjoy weird food that others would find disgusting. The two have decided to have a child together and their adoption papers have gone through. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Secondary Characters